Prendre Ombrage
by MadamTater
Summary: Cette histoire suit Penser trop dans la série Coeurs transfigures: Remus, convaincu que la conversation était terminée, ne pouvait imaginer ce qui pourrait être dit de plus à ce sujet. Ce qui brillait dans les yeux de Tonks le rendait craintif d’en savoir
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur: Cette histoire suit **Penser trop** dans la série **Coeurs transfigures**. Elle se dérou le durant le chapitre neuf de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Note de la traductrice: Cette série est absolument adorable et offre plusieurs petits moments de la relation s'épanouissant entre Remus/Tonks. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne vous gênez pas pour laisser des reviews; je traduirai pour l'auteur. _hr

* * *

**Prendre Ombrage: Première partie**

_**Traductrice: MysticScribe**_

"Quel est l'endroit où je préfère me faire embrasser?"

Remus Lupin était bouche bée face à la porte de l'appartement de Tonks, derrière laquelle elle venait tout juste de crier une question pour vérifier son identité. L'endroit où elle préférait se faire embrasser?

Considérant qu'il la rencontrait pour le petit déjeuner parce que leurs horaires effrénés les avaient tenus loin l'un de l'autre toute la semaine suivant leur première sortie, Remus ne se sentait absolument pas qualifié pour lui répondre.

Se raclant la gorge, il devina, "Sur le pas de ta porte, après une sortie, sous un ciel étoilé?"

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il fut accueilli par un ricanement de Tonks. Remus entra dans l'appartement désordonné et la trouva assise à la petite table à dîner d'occasion. Ses cheveux – bruns, sa couleur naturelle – étaient hérissés et elle portait une robe de chambre rose duveteuse et des pantoufles. Elle tenait une plume et semblait écrire – avec ferveur.

"Salut Remus," dit-elle sans lever les yeux. "Je voulais dire quelle partie du corps, tu sais, mais ta réponse sonnait tellement Professeur Lupin que c'était impossible que ce soit un Mangemort."

"Je n'ai embrassé que ta bouche." La table était couverte de feuillets et de plumes, ce qui fit que Remus installa le panier contenant le petit déjeuner sur la chaise en face de Tonks. "Ce n'était pas une question très juste."

"Oh, que si," argumenta Tonks. "L'endroit où je préfère me faire embrasser est la bouche." Ses yeux sombres le fixèrent et ils brillèrent. "Pour le moment."

Remus baissa son regard sur la table. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'ingérer dans les affaires des autres, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la feuille sur laquelle Tonks écrivait. En fait, elle n'avait pas écrit du tout, mais elle avait coloré une image à l'encre verte.

Tonks poussa soudainement la feuille vers lui. "Regarde ça. Une note de Fudge. Je devrai travailler aujourd'hui, après tout."

"Est-il arrivé quelque chose?" demanda Remus en tentant de dissimuler l'étendue de sa déception. Tonks l'avait averti qu'elle pourrait être appelée au travail même si elle avait demandé une journée de congé.

"Lis ça." Tonks inclina la tête vers la feuille qu'il serrait si fort qu'il en avait froissé les coins.

Les yeux de Remus ne furent pas attirés par le texte, mais par une image dans un des coins.

Tonks avait réussi à lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle reste immobile, comme une photo moldue. La personne portant un cardigan rose par-dessus les robes officielles du Ministère de la Magie était évidemment Dolores Ombrage. Toutefois, Tonks lui avait allongé le nez et le menton, lui avait ajouté quelques verrues à l'avenant et lui avait coloré la peau en vert.

En gloussant, Remus lui demanda, "Est-ce que Dolores Ombrage a joué le rôle de la méchante sorcière dans ce vieux film moldu ?" Son rire mourut quand il vit que Tonks pressait ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en une fine ligne.

"Ombrage a passé un nouveau décret d'éducation."

Remus lut la note à haute voix. "Dans la situation où le Directeur de Poudlard est incapable de trouver un candidat pour combler un poste de professeur, le Ministère choisira la personne appropriée." Il se tourna vers Tonks en haussant les épaules. "J'imagine que cela a à voir avec le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal?"

Lors de plusieurs rencontres de l'Ordre durant l'été, il avait surpris par inadvertance des extraits de conversations entre Dumbledore et Rogue au sujet du poste vacant à Poudlard ainsi que de la pression que mettait le Ministère sur le directeur pour le combler.

"Allez, continue," dit Tonks avec impatience.

Remus parcourut le texte en silence mais il n'eut besoin que de se rendre au troisième paragraphe pour comprendre pourquoi Tonks était à bout de nerfs. "Ils ont nommé Ombrage à ce poste?"

Tout en acquiesçant, Tonks arracha la feuille des mains de Remus. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, la secoua légèrement et reprit son dessin sur le parchemin, Elle compléta la photographie altérée en griffonnant un chapeau pointu à larges bords sur la tête d'Ombrage.

Remus déposa le panier de pique-nique par terre et s'assit en face de Tonks. "Que va-t-elle faire? Enseigner aux élèves comment passer des lois discriminatoires?"

"N'as-tu jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule?" Tonks balaya la table de son bras, faisant tomber ses feuilles et ses plumes sur le sol. "C'est insultant pour Poudlard, insultant pour Dumbledore, insultant pour toi…"

Remus venait tout juste de conjurer un sort de Récurvite pour aligner proprement le matériel de Tonks contre le mur et il se tourna rapidement vers l'Auror. "Pour moi?"

"Après ce fiasco avec Barty Crouch, ils auraient dû te supplier de revenir."

Malgré la défense véhémente de Tonks à son sujet, Remus se hérissa à la mention de son ancien emploi de professeur. La perte de cet emploi qu'il avait adoré pour l'école qu'il associait toujours à sa maison le perturbait encore, même s'il essayait de ne pas se laisser aller à trop y penser. Craignant que son visage ne révèle son émotion, Remus se pencha rapidement pour déballer leur déjeuner.

"Au contraire," répondit-il sèchement alors qu'il déposait les rôties et les harengs sur la table, tout en les réchauffant d'un coup de baguette magique. "Après avoir eu un loup-garou et un Mangemort à ce poste, je suis peu surpris que le Ministère ait décidé de prendre les devants et de nommer un professeur. "

Tonks fit apparaître la théière sur la table et en remplissant la tasse de Remus, en versa une quantité importante sur la table. "Mais Ombrage?"

"Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas un bon choix."

"Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue? "

Remus s'étouffa en mâchant sa rôtie alors que le joli visage en forme de cœur de Tonks s'élargit et s'aplatit pour ressembler à la face de crapaud de Dolores Ombrage.

"Hum, hum," toussa-t-elle, "Mademoiselle Tonks, je suis plutôt en faveur du rose…" Avec un autre hum, elle froissa de ses doigts la robe de chambre qu'elle venait de transformer en un cardigan semblable à celui d'Ombrage, "…mais ne vous attachez pas trop à vos…cheveux." Le dernier mot avait été dit avec tellement de dédain que Remus se sentit gêné de ses propres cheveux grisonnants un peu trop long. "Je crois que le code vestimentaire des employés du Ministère de la Magie stipule que les cheveux doivent être…hum, hum…d'une couleur naturelle."

Reprenant heureusement son vrai visage, Tonks dit, "À quoi j'ai demandé, qu'est-ce que je fais si le rose est ma couleur naturelle?"

Une autre fois, Remus réagit physiquement – cette fois en échappant trop de sucre dans son thé – alors que Tonks prenait la forme d'Ombrage.

"Oui, bien," dit Tonks avec les intonations sirupeuses de la sorcière plus âgée, "Je sais que les cheveux roses ne sont pas un trait de famille des Black. Ou un trait de famille des Tonks non plus, même si certains Moldus sont assez excentriques pour…hum, hum…teindre leurs cheveux."

Se remétamorphosant rapidement en elle-même avec des cheveux roses, Tonks se pencha sur sa chaise et dit, avec une expression intense sur son visage, "Lorsque j'ai argumenté que le rose pouvait être une couleur naturelle pour une Métamorphomage, Ombrage a dit…" Tonks adopta la forme railleuse d'Ombrage une troisième fois, "Hum, hum, je suis certaine que le rose n'est pas une couleur naturelle de cheveux même pour ces créatures magiques qui apparaissent sous une forme presque humaine."

Remus avala son thé si abruptement qu'il s'étouffa. Lorsqu'il eut cessé de tousser et qu'il eut suffisamment repris son souffle pour pouvoir parler, il s'exclama, "Sous une forme presque humaine – Je t'en prie, reprends ton vrai visage, Tonks." Lorsqu'elle se métamorphosa en elle-même, Remus essaya de nouveau, en une voix plus contrôlée, "Les Métamorphomages apparaissent sous une forme presque humaine? Ombrage a vraiment dit cela?"

"Elle l'a vraiment dit." Tonks étala brutalement de la marmelade sur sa rôtie. "Elle n'aurait pu m'assommer davantage si elle m'avait jeté un sort."

"C'est vraiment préférable que tu n'aies rien dit." Remus prit lentement et prudemment une gorgée de thé. "Ombrage a toujours le dernier mot."

"Vois-tu maintenant pourquoi je l'ai colorée en vert?"

Remus sourit légèrement. "Elle est assez crédible dans le personnage moldu de la méchante sorcière." Remarquant l'expression douloureuse de Tonks derrière son rire, il s'étira par-dessus la table et pressa sa main. "Je suis désolé, Tonks."

"Je me balance de ce qu'elle pense de moi mais c'est enrageant de voir que les gens peuvent être si fermés d'esprit." Retirant sa main, elle enfourna sa rôtie et s'attaqua à ses harengs. "J'espère que je ne la croiserai pas aujourd'hui. Je pourrais me faire renvoyer."

Remus pouvait tout à fait imaginer Tonks faire tout en son pouvoir pour agacer Ombrage. "Elle n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Parfois, je pense que c'est mon travail qui n'en vaut pas la peine," murmura Tonks, en remontant ses jambes sur sa chaise pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

"Bien sûr que ton emploi en vaut la peine."

"Pourquoi, parce que l'Ordre a besoin d'espions à l'intérieur du Ministère?", dit-elle en grommelant.

"Oui," dit lentement Remus, choisissant le mot avec soin. Il ne voulait pas l'irriter davantage, mais il ne pouvait lui mentir non plus. "Mais aussi parce que c'est important que des personnes ouvertes d'esprit comme toi continuent de travailler aux côtés des bigots."

Tonks sourit, mais en jetant un regard vers l'horloge murale, elle dit, "Et c'est aussi important que les personnes ouvertes d'esprit comme moi n'arrivent pas en retard au travail, ou les dits bigots leur feront la leçon."

Dans le processus de décroiser ses jambes, Tonks heurta la table avec ses genoux et sa tasse se renversa. Elle attrapa sa baguette magique pour nettoyer le gâchis, mais Remus l'envoya s'habiller alors qu'il prenait soin de ramasser les restants de leur petit déjeuner.

Il venait à peine de tout nettoyer lorsque Tonks revint dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient plus rose vif que jamais et elle enfila ses robes d'Auror par-dessus un gilet froissé et ses jeans. Remus lui tendit son sac de canevas, dans lequel Tonks enfouit quelques feuilles de papier – incluant la note avec la photographie altérée d'Ombrage. Elle mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et alors que Remus se pencha pour ramasser le panier de pique-nique, elle s'avança vers lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

"Merci beaucoup pour le petit déjeuner," dit-elle. J'arrêterai au numéro douze après le travail."

"Je suis de garde."

"C'est vrai, " dit Tonks alors qu'ils sortaient dehors et elle protégea la porte de quelques charmes. "On peut parler à l'heure du thé. Je veux vraiment terminer cette conversation. "

Remus, convaincu que la conversation était terminée, ne pouvait imaginer ce qui pourrait être dit de plus à ce sujet. Ce qui brillait dans les yeux de Tonks le rendait craintif d'en savoir plus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lire dans son expression ce qui était dérangeant, Tonks l'embrassa sur la joue. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fraîches et son esprit revint à leur badinage au sujet de la partie de son corps où elle préférait se faire embrasser. C'est peut-être cette conversation qu'elle souhaitait terminer.

Il pencha la tête en retour pour lui remettre le geste affectueux, mais au moment où ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue de Tonks, sa peau douce et pâle devint verte et verruqueuse. Horrifié, il vit la Méchante Sorcière du Ministère lui cligner de l'œil avant de Disparaître.

Alors qu'il marchait vers le numéro douze, Square Grimmaurd, Remus fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, embrassé Dolores Ombrage. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemars à propos de ses lèvres se pressant sur la joue verte et inégale…Mal à l'aise, il prit note, lorsqu'il verrait Tonks ce soir, de lui faire promettre par un Serment Inviolable de ne plus jamais de se métamorphoser en cette personne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie**

En général, Remus était fasciné par l'habileté innée de Tonks de changer son apparence selon sa volonté. Toutefois, il trouvait déconcertant qu'elle pouvait prendre l'apparence de personnes qu'il connaissait – surtout maintenant qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les eaux troubles d'une liaison romantique. Aucune métamorphose, toutefois, ne pouvait être aussi dérangeante que de la voir affublée du visage d'amphibien d'Ombrage. Après les déguisements matinaux de l'Auror, Remus fut soulagé de la voir faire irruption en trébuchant dans la cuisine du sous-sol du douze Square Grimmaurd, ressemblant cette fois à une autre connaissance qu'il préférait.

Sirius, d'un autre côté, cligna de l'œil à l'intention de sa cousine, assise de l'autre côté de la table dressée pour le thé. "Est-ce Ginny Weasley sous un charme de vieillissement?"

"Cela doit être elle", répondit Remus. "Si elle était notre Métamorphomage, elle aurait fait tomber le porte-parapluie, juré à voix haute et dérangé ta chère vieille mère."

Se métamorphosant en sa forme habituelle aux cheveux roses, Tonks donna une légère tape derrière la tête de Remus. "C'est ce qui ressemble le plus à Tonks essayant de défier Dolores Ombrage." Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise que Remus avait tirée pour elle et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant mais las.

"Pourquoi défies-tu Ombrage?" demanda Sirius, en grignotant une biscotte. "Je veux dire, à part du fait évident que tout étudiant et membre du corps professoral de Poudlard devrait protester contre sa nomination à titre de professeur de DCFM."

Tonks coula un regard à Remus. "Tu lui as dit?"

"J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas."

"Ça va," dit Tonks. "Ne le dis pas aux enfants, par contre. Cela n'a pas encore été rendu public et je ne veux pas qu'ils appréhendent ce trimestre."

Sirius acquiesça en signe de compréhension alors qu'il saisissait une autre biscotte. "Alors, comment les cheveux roux sont-ils une marque de rébellion?"

"Quand je suis arrivée au travail ce matin," répondit Tonks, "Ombrage avait ajouté un point au code vestimentaire : les employés du Ministère doivent avoir une couleur de cheveux naturelle – naturelle exclut rose, violet, bleu, vert -"

"Ombrage a-t-elle précisé rose?" Remus était éberlué d'apprendre qu'Ombrage adressait une pique aussi directe à l'égard de Tonks; toutefois, après ce que Tonks lui avait raconté ce matin, il supposa qu'il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné.

"Oh oui," dit Tonks à voix basse, le dégoût perçant dans sa voix. "Première couleur sur la liste. Alors j'ai choisi rouge Weasley pour lui casser les pieds."

"Harry doit déjà faire face à Snivellus, et maintenant aussi à Ombrage?" Les pattes de la chaise de Sirius grincèrent lorsqu'il se leva brutalement. Son air menaçant durcit et défit ses traits autrefois séduisants.

Il contourna la table dans l'intention évidente de quitter la pièce, mais Remus se leva et attrapa le bras de son ami. "Ne pense même pas à prévenir Harry à propos d'Ombrage." Il regretta avoir donné cette information à Sirius, même si son ami était toujours affamé de nouvelles du monde extérieur à sa demeure.

"Ne crois–tu pas que Harry devrait être averti?" demanda Sirius.

"La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est que tu le montes contre Ombrage avant même qu'il ne mette le pied en classe."

"Nous ne sommes plus en cinquième année maintenant," rétorqua Sirius, libérant son bras de l'étreinte de Remus. "Passe donc par-dessus ton passé de préfet, Lunard."

Le visage de Remus s'empourpra de colère et il se força à garder sa voix égale. "D'accord, Patmol – si tu passes par-dessus ton passé de Maraudeur."

Une expression douloureuse traversa le visage de Sirius, mais ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il la dissimulait. Remus retourna durement son regard sans sourciller.

"Remus a raison," intervint Tonks. "Tout autant que je déteste Ombrage, ma rancune est personnelle. Ce ne serait pas juste d'influencer Harry."

Les deux sorciers continuèrent à se regarder fixement jusqu'à ce que Tonks saisisse la main de Remus et le tire afin qu'il reprenne place sur sa chaise. Sirius soupira profondément et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Sa posture défaite accentuait ses traits émaciés.

"Très bien," dit-il. "Motus et bouche cousue jusqu'à ce que Harry m'écrive de Poudlard et me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas averti à propos d'Ombrage."

"Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Sirius." Remus glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

Alors que Sirius s'étira le bras entre le couple pour attraper un scone, il dit, "J'aurais pensé que tu, de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, Remus, ne te soucierais guère de répandre du venin au sujet de Dolores Ombrage. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry ne la verra pas pour ce qu'elle est."

"Et qui est-elle?"

"Une des personnes qui te rend la vie misérable."

Avant que Remus ne puisse répondre, Tonks dit, "Parlant justement de ce qu'elle est …" Elle fit voler son sac de canevas du hall à la table d'un coup de baguette et en sortit la photo d'Ombrage qu'elle avait modifiée ce matin. Elle la tendit à Sirius. "Tiens, c'est pour accrocher dans ta chambre."

Conservant son attitude juvénile, Sirius s'illumina de voir Ombrage comme une sorcière verruqueuse et au visage vert. "Pardieu! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette sorcière aurait pu être encore plus laide. Elle ressemble terriblement à un crapaud, non?"

"Allez, profites-en," dit Tonks. "Jette-lui des dards. Et demande à Fred et à George s'ils peuvent mettre au point un thé truqué qui rend la peau d'une personne verte."

"Ooh, idée géniale!" Sirius déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tonks. "Fais tout ce que tu peux pour ennuyer Ombrage et pour décrisper ton petit ami." Il jeta un regard oblique à Remus et il ajouta, "Lunard était un terrible préfet, tu sais. Très mou avec ses amis." Avec un sourire en coin, il empocha la note et sortit de la cuisine.

"Souviens-toi," lui dit Remus, "pas un mot -"

"Je garde le silence, maman!" La voix ennuyée de Sirius rugit par-dessus le craquement des marches.

Remus se repoussa sur sa chaise et fit avec un soupir, "Il me fatigue."

"Je crains de ne l'avoir encouragé," dit Tonks avec un faible sourire. "Désolée."

"Non, tu l'as fait passer de fâché à sarcastique. Ça veut dire qu'il aura bientôt fini."

Tonks berça sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes comme si elle avait un mal de tête.

"Du thé?" demanda Remus.

"Ouais," dit Tonks. "Je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas encore remarqué."

"J'ai remarqué," dit Remus, laissant sa main effleurer son épaule alors qu'il se levait.

"Toute la journée a été à propos d'Ombrage." Tonks le suivit du regard. "La seule chose dont tout le monde parlait était le décret d'éducation et de la loi qu'elle a passée."

"Tu n'es plus au Ministère maintenant." Remus sourit à la jeune Auror alors qu'il prenait deux tasses du buffet. "Tu n'es plus obligée d'entendre parler d'Ombrage aujourd'hui."

Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait l'incitation à changer de sujet, mais Tonks poursuivit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. "Bien sûr, Fudge lui a ménagé toute une sortie. Il m'a rendue malade avec tout son discours sur son travail pour le public." Elle ricana. "J'avais envie de me lever et de demander à Fudge pourquoi il parlait de son travail pour le public alors que ce n'est pas tout le public qui en profite."

Remus se crispa et il serra le bord du comptoir si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Silencieusement, il l'implora de ne pas continuer dans la veine qu'il lui soupçonnait vouloir emprunter.

"Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi," continua l'Auror. "À cause de cette sorcière, tu ne peux pas trouver de travail -"

Maintenant, les paumes de Remus étaient humides de transpiration. Il relâcha le comptoir et les essuya contre ses pantalons. Le tissu élimé renfonça son malaise à écouter Tonks pointer son chômage forcé, au beau milieu de son discours sur sa carrière réussie qui l'amenait à côtoyer les personnes les plus importantes dans la communauté des sorciers. "Tonks-"

"- et maintenant elle prend ton poste -"

Il tapota la théière avec sa baguette magique et le bruit criard fit taire Tonks. En essayant d'éviter que la conversation ne se ramène de nouveau à lui, il dit avec une amabilité forcée, "Est-ce que cela ne te calmerait pas davantage si nous n'en parlions pas?"

"J'ai besoin de me défouler," répondit Tonks. "Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu te sens à propos de tout cela. Si j'en arrive à me sentir comme ça, je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ce que cela te fait à toi."

Remus remplit de nouveau leurs tasses. Il ajouta de la crème et deux carrés de sucre à celui de Tonks, assez content de lui-même de savoir ce qu'elle prenait sans avoir besoin de lui demander. Cette simple activité apaisa ses nerfs fatigués et l'aida à trouver une nouvelle perspective sur le sujet. Tonks n'était pas en train d'essayer de le faire sentir inconfortable. Il était touché de savoir qu'elle voulait comprendre comme il se sentait à propos de toutes ces choses, et elle était vraiment adorable de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il devait simplement lui faire voir que son inquiétude n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il ne ruminait pas les choses qui le dérangeaient.

Tonks ne parla pas non plus, sauf pour remercier Remus lorsqu'il plaça son thé devant elle. Ses yeux sombres l'étudiaient alors qu'il prit place devant elle. Elle attendait qu'il parle, mais Remus prit son temps. Il sirota son thé et mangea la moitié de son scone avant de parler finalement.

"Je ne peux pas éprouver du ressentiment pour des choses qui sont hors de mon contrôle."

Tonks fronça les sourcils brièvement et le regarda avec des yeux brillants. "Mais ne prends-tu pas ombrage à ce qu'elle te fait?

Grimaçant, Remus dit, "Mauvais jeu de mots, Tonks. Absolument pitoyable." Mais il rit avec elle, accueillant la baisse de tension entre eux.

Ils burent leur thé en silence de nouveau, au cours duquel Tonks étudia encore Remus. Son expression était sérieuse et pleine d'attentes, et il vit qu'il n'en avait pas assez dit pour la satisfaire.

"Oui," dit Remus lentement, "je prends effectivement ombrage à ces choses. Mais ce n'est pas seulement Ombrage."

"C'est tout le sacré Ministère." Tonks déposa sa tasse avec force, comme si répandre du thé sur la table pourrait souligner sa frustration. "Parfois ils me font enrager encore plus que les Mangemorts. Si seulement ils tendaient la main aux loups-garous!"

Remus sourit. "Je suis flatté que tu sois si…" Il la regarda de près alors qu'il cherchait dans son vocabulaire le bon mot pour décrire son attitude. Sa mâchoire était serrée en une expression très déterminée, mais ce n'était pas cela. Une émotion plus personnelle était dans ses yeux. "Passionnée," dit-il. "Ton support est très passionné, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois un peu biaisée."

"Ouais, un peu." Tonks rougit un peu et décocha ce sourire magnifique qui le faisait sentir jeune et comme s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à offrir à une sorcière. Il espérait aussi que cela signifiait qu'elle reviendrait à un sujet plus léger.

Mais le sourire de Tonks s'effaça et la petite ride entre ses sourcils revint alors qu'elle sourcillait. "Le Ministère devrait rendre disponible la potion Tue-Loup à tous les loups-garous," dit-elle, "et il devrait éduquer la communauté des sorciers sur la lycanthropie." Les lignes préoccupées de son visage se creusèrent en une grimace. "Ombrage perpétue plutôt l'ignorance et la peur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la haïr pour cela."

Remus remarqua comment Tonks se cramponnait à l'anse de sa tasse. S'étirant au-dessus de la table, il effleura ses jointures avec le bout de ses doigts. "La haine fait dépenser beaucoup d'énergie." Même si Tonks serrait moins fort sa tasse, Remus laissa sa main s'attarder sur la sienne. "Ne perds pas ton énergie sur des personnes comme Ombrage. Tu en as besoin pour d'autres choses."

"C'est très bien, Remus, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tu te sens." Tonks retira sa main et croisa les bras contre elle. Elle se repoussa contre le dossier de sa chaise, adoptant une posture qui, malgré ses cheveux couleur de gomme à mâcher, la fit paraître presque intimidante. Elle ne laissa aucun doute qu'elle était une Auror et disposait d'une force qu'il lui faudrait gérer.

L'estomac de Remus se noua. "Pourquoi insistes-tu là-dessus?"

"Je veux te connaître davantage. Je veux comprendre ce que c'est pour toi."

"J'apprécie ton intention," répondit-il, "mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas le décrire. Et en parler ne fait que compliquer les choses."

"Non." Tonks secoua la tête. "Parler aide vraiment. Tu n'y es simplement pas habitué."

"Que veux-tu que je te dise, Nymphadora?" Remus ne pouvait plus empêcher sa frustration de s'exprimer. "Ai-je besoin de te soumettre par écrit que j'en veux à Ombrage et au Ministère de la Magie? J'ai dû quitter un emploi que j'aimais et je ne peux pas avoir une famille -"

Il s'arrêta net. Il avait laissé les émotions prendre le dessus sur lui et il en avait trop dit.

La figure de Tonks était très pâle et ses yeux écarquillés, surpris et – Remus grimaça intérieurement - pleins de compassion. Il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait la regarder. Il détestait que les gens le regardent ainsi et elle ne l'avait jamais encore fait.

"Tu ne crois pas que tu peux te marier?" Ses mots trahissaient une incrédulité si authentique que Remus s'astreignit à la regarder de nouveau, pour voir si son visage était assorti à sa voix. Il l'était.

Son regard retourna vers le sol, à ses souliers éraflés et usés. "Tu n'espérais certainement pas que je le pouvais?"

Dès qu'il avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour Tonks étaient plus que platoniques, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait agir en fonction de ceux-ci. Toutefois, il s'était tant épris d'elle qu'il s'était permis de se laisser croire qu'une sortie n'était qu'une sortie et non pas un engagement à vie. Mais de façon évidente, Tonks avait considéré le long terme. Et pourquoi n'y aurait-elle pas pensé? Elle était une jeune sorcière intelligente et charmante. Un mari et des enfants étaient certainement des rêves que son futur mènerait à bien.

Les articulations de Remus craquèrent alors qu'il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. "Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi."

Il évita le regard de Tonks alors qu'il porta sa tasse au lavabo et qu'il conjura un sort de Récurvite. Il n'établit pas de contact visuel avec elle alors qu'il quitta la cuisine.

"Remus, attends," dit-elle d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il avait déjà gravi la moitié des escaliers.

Sans s'arrêter, il répondit, "Je suis de garde."

Il l'entendit dire quelque chose à propos de la conversation qui n'était pas terminée, mais ses mots furent noyés par le portrait de Mrs Black qui criait, "Saleté! Pourriture! Croisement entre la boue et la vilenie! Sang mêlé, mutant, aberration de la nature, sors de cette maison!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie**

Complétant son tour de garde au Département des Mystères, Remus se demandait s'il avait déjà été plus ravi de pouvoir transplaner. Il était physiquement épuisé d'être resté debout toute la nuit, mais il était encore plus épuisé mentalement d'être resté debout toute la nuit à penser. Son tour de garde nécessitait seulement d'être attentif à son environnement, permettant à son esprit de vagabonder. Si seulement l'esprit de Remus avait été capable de vagabonder; il était plutôt fixé sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Tonks, qui avait mené leur relation naissante à une fin désastreuse. Il ne voulait rien de plus à ce moment que de retourner au douze, Square Grimmaurd le plus rapidement possible, de s'effondrer sur son lit et s'endormir pour mettre fin à cette torture que de revivre leur querelle.

Toutefois, même lorsqu'il tapait sa baguette pour défaire les sorts qui verrouillaient la porte du manoir des Black, il songea que, même s'il n'avait jamais pensé que cette histoire durerait bien longtemps, il n'en avait pas anticipé une fin aussi déplaisante. Toutefois, peu importe l'angle selon lequel il examinait la dispute, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu dire autrement. Il n'avait pas voulu parler d'Ombrage, mais Tonks l'avait poussé à révéler des pensées équivoques qui auraient mieux fait de rester cachées. Bon – beaucoup plus sage de mettre fin à la relation maintenant, même sur une note acide, que de trop s'avancer avec elle. Moins de douleur à long terme pour les deux personnes impliquées. Il le savait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il arrêter de ruminer?

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il entra et il marcha sur la pointe des pieds sur les planchers grinçants. Le son le plus léger aurait fait hurler Mrs. Black et il se sentait suffisamment maussade, même sans l'aide des qualificatifs lui rappelant les raisons pour lesquelles il n'aurait jamais dû considérer être heureux avec Tonks.

Après avoir dépassé le portrait de façon sécuritaire, il accéléra l'allure vers les escaliers. Il fut distrait de son but par un rayon de lumière émanant de la porte du petit salon, qui était entrouverte. Son sens du devoir l'enjoignit de vérifier qui était à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Tonks aux cheveux bruns était étendue sur le divan. Remus fut si saisi de la voir qu'il recula contre la porte. La collision fit suffisamment de bruit pour faire bouger l'Auror. Ses yeux ensommeillés s'entrouvrirent mais lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle se réveilla complètement et changea ses cheveux pour le rose qui lui était familier.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton appartement?" demanda Remus, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

"Salut, Remus," lui parvint la réponse irritée de Tonks. "Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir."

Remus avança davantage dans la pièce et il ferma la porte, afin qu'ils ne réveillent pas les autres résidents. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il est tard?"

"Qu'il est tôt, tu veux dire." Tonks ramena ses jambes contre elle et les pressa contre sa poitrine. "Je t'attendais. Nous avons une discussion à terminer."

Remus réussit en quelque sorte à ne pas gémir à haute voix, mais il ne put toutefois se retenir de serrer les poings avec force. Ne pouvait-elle rien laisser tomber?

"Je suis désolée," dit Tonks. "Tu n'aimes pas ressasser tes problèmes. Je ne comprends pas ça car je suis plutôt du genre à me vautrer dedans. Mais j'aurais dû te respecter. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser."

"Merci,"dit Remus, ému par sa sincérité. "Excuses acceptées."

Un long silence suivit au cours duquel Tonks le contempla avec une expression d'attente.

Remus marcha sur place et demanda finalement d'une voix enrouée, "Est-ce que nous avons terminé?"

Avec une expression presque de défi, Tonks dit, "Il faut être deux pour se battre, Remus."

"Je -" commença Remus mais il se fit silencieux. Ses mains détendues pendaient à ses côtés. Il lui avait rejeté tout le blâme, mais Tonks avait raison; il avait également eu tort. Il aurait simplement souhaité savoir de quelle façon.

"Tu as été injuste envers moi," dit Tonks. "Quand je t'ai demandé à propos de…du fait que tu ne pouvais pas te marier…" Elle l'évita du regard et elle resserra ses mains autour de ses jambes. "Tu as pensé que je parlais de…nous." Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu m'attires beaucoup, Remus. Beaucoup." Sa voix se fit plus confiante. "Mais je ne pense pas comme ça actuellement. Je ne suis pas comme Fleur Delacour qui n'a que pour seule ambition de se trouver un mari."

Remus se demanda s'il avait déjà été plus idiot. Comment avait-il pu être aussi prétentieux? Ou si injuste, comme Tonks venait de lui mentionner? Il traversa la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées et s'assit à l'autre bout du divan.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il. "J'ai parlé avec trop d'émotion. J'en ai pris ombrage alors que tu ne voulais pas me blesser."

À sa surprise, les lèvres de Tonks s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. "Elle porte assez bien son nom, qu'en penses-tu?"

Le retour de ce jeu de mot atroce fit baisser la tension entre eux. Le soulagement déferla en Remus : les choses étaient bien entre eux de nouveau, mais il se souvint de sa conclusion précédente. "Je ne crois pas que j'avais tort de te dire ne pas perdre ton temps avec moi."

"Je ne veux pas cesser de te fréquenter," dit Tonks, se rapprochant de lui.

Remus se raidit et s'appuya contre le bras du divan dans le but de garder le plus de distance possible entre eux. "Tonks -"

"Ce ne sera jamais du temps perdu pour moi," continua-t-elle. "On en retirera beaucoup tous les deux. J'admire comment tu ne veux pas t'attarder sur le mal que les gens te font. Je me suis montée la tête aujourd'hui à force de trop penser à Ombrage."

"J'imagine qu'il y a un équilibre," dit Remus. "Je suis habitué de garder tout pour moi, et oui, je pense aux choses négatives." Il fit une pause, se souvenant tout ce que, à Poudlard, James et Sirius avaient réussi à tirer de lui, autant que Tonks l'avait fait ce soir – mais avec de meilleurs résultats, car il n'avait pas résisté autant à ses amis qu'à elle. Le temps et l'expérience l'avaient changé : pourrait-il redevenir cet autre Remus Lupin un jour? "Je parlais plus avant."

Il s'attendait à ce que Tonks le questionne par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle sourit simplement et se rapprocha encore plus de lui. "Tu vois?" Son bras reposait contre le sien et elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, "On apprend déjà des choses l'un de l'autre."

Même s'il savourait la sensation de la sentir appuyée contre lui, Remus se tourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit forcée de se redresser et de lui faire face. "Cela peut se produire sans liaison amoureuse, tu sais."

Tonks secoua la tête. "Pas pour nous."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'on s'attire mutuellement," dit-elle avec franchise. "Ça serait mal si on essayait d'oublier ça. On aurait des silences terriblement embarrassants." Comme pour supporter ses propos, Tonks prit sa main. "Nous ne perdrons pas notre temps, même si notre relation ne fonctionne pas."

Remus examina leurs doigts entrecroisés alors que des pensées contradictoires se faisaient la guerre dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation ne fonctionne pas. Évidemment, elle ne fonctionnerait pas un jour, c'était inévitable, même si les arguments de Tonks paraissaient logiques en ce moment.

"Je n'ai rien à t'offrir au sens matériel." La main de Remus desserra son étreinte autour de celle de Tonks, mais cette dernière maintint sa prise.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé," répondit-elle. Pour un moment, elle étudia son visage sérieusement, son front se plissant comme si elle essayait de résoudre une énigme. "Remus, qu'espères-tu gagner en te rabaissant? De la pitié? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en donnerai. Je t'apprécie comme tu es."

"Je ne veux pas de pitié," dit Remus d'une voix bourrue – en se rappelant la façon dont elle l'avait regardé plus tôt. "Et tu as pitié de moi."

Les sourcils de Tonks se froncèrent. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée?"

"Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quand je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais soutenir une famille."

"Tu n'es pas un très bon Legilimens, n'est-ce pas?" grommela-t-elle. "Si tu as vu de la pitié dans mes yeux, c'est que tu as attrapé ton reflet où tu te prenais en pitié toi-même." Son ton de voix direct fit grimacer Remus. Immédiatement, Tonks s'adoucit et serra sa main. "J'ai été surprise de constater que tu voyais ta vie comme ça. Je me demande comment un sorcier aussi intelligent que toi a des idées de ce genre à propos lui-même. C'est assez fou."

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment fou, Tonks? Cela me fait sentir si…" Il voulait éviter son regard, mais ses yeux décidés et bons retinrent les siens : il vit que maintenant, son expression ne contenait pas une trace de pitié. "Je me sens moins qu'un homme, faible," poursuivit-il doucement. "C'est pourquoi je n'aime pas parler de cela."

"Mais tu ne devrais écarter les possibilités d'avoir une famille." Tonks libéra sa main et sourit en avançant sa tête près de la sienne. D'un ton conspirateur, elle dit, "Tu pourrais toujours être un de ces sorciers modernes qui s'occupe de la maison et qui prend soin des enfants."

"Personne ne me décrirait comme moderne."

"Ça t'est égal de faire la cuisine, tu es très ordonné et tu aimes les enfants." Tonks compta les points sur ses doigts. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécierais pas la vie domestique tranquille et la poursuite de tes intérêts de recherche."

Remus essaya de ne pas visualiser ce que Tonks lui dépeignait, car il le voyait – avec une clarté qui le surprenait. Apprécier était un terme trop faible pour ce que ce genre de vie lui ferait vivre. S'attendant à éprouver un profond désir pour cette vie, il tenta de bannir ce rêve qui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

"Tu rends tout cela très faisable," dit Remus.

"C'est faisable." Le sourire de Tonks s'élargit.

"Peut-être," dit Remus lentement. "Cela ne change en rien le fait que je me transforme en créature des ténèbres chaque mois."

"Une fois par mois, et jusqu'ici, ta petite amie le gère bien."

En vérité, Tonks n'avait pas précisément géré ses transformations. Il n'y avait pas eu de pleine lune depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Avant que leur relation ne tourne à la romance, elle avait accepté sa demande de ne pas être dans la maison lors de ces moments, comme la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Pour le moment, toutefois, Remus ne s'embarrassait pas des détails. Tonks s'était désignée comme sa petite amie. Il lui paraissait étrange de se voir dans une relation aussi intime avec une sorcière, mais il sourit malgré tout.

"Tu le gères très bien," dit-il, portant brièvement la main de Tonks à ses lèvres, "mais ce n'est pas comme de vivre avec un lycanthrope."

"C'est là que nous aurons sans doute des problèmes," dit Tonks. "Tu vas penser que je suis une vraie souillonne. Ou que mes goûts musicaux sont insupportables à tes oreilles." Elle sourit largement alors qu'elle faisait un geste pour montrer son t-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters, mais elle reprit son sérieux rapidement. "Des couples se séparent tout le temps et c'est rarement la lycanthropie le problème."

Remus aurait pu s'obstiner avec elle sur ce sujet jusqu'à en perdre le souffle – autant au sujet du rôle des finances dans les problèmes de couple – mais il savait que Tonks ne voudrait rien entendre. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'argumenter. Le point de vue de Tonks était très sensé. Elle voulait être avec lui et cela, il le voulait énormément. Mais il y avait un point qu'il souhaitait rendre parfaitement clair pour elle.

"Es-tu certaine que tu veux continuer cette relation sans promesse de…quelque chose de plus?" demanda Remus. "Parce que je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'avenir, Tonks. Je ne peux vivre qu'une journée à la fois."

"C'est la seule façon de vivre, Remus. Particulièrement dans des moments comme maintenant. Mais c'est bien de rêver. De vouloir."

Remus caressa sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts. "À quoi rêves-tu?"

Elle s'étira pour récupérer sa baguette magique sur la table basse. L'agitant paresseusement en direction de la porte, elle dit, "Accio mémo."

Un moment plus tard, une feuille de parchemin glissa dans l'ouverture sous la porte et vola dans la main de Tonks. Ombrage n'était plus seulement une caricature de sorcière, mais était désormais pleine de trous. Sirius avait dû suivre la suggestion de Tonks et l'avait utilisée comme cible pour fléchettes.

"Je rêve de Dolores Ombrage qui devient verte," dit Tonks.

Alors qu'ils riaient, Remus glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira près d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent assis dans un silence plaisant pendant lequel Remus s'émerveilla de la taille parfaite de Tonks pour se nicher dans le creux de son bras. Elle était juste assez grande afin qu'il puisse appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.

Enfin, Tonks dit, "Je rêve à toi qui pourrait enseigner de nouveau un jour."

Quelque chose de profond en Remus – un nœud qu'il ignorait avoir – se défit. Tonks avait rêvé pour lui. Pas parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui, mais simplement parce qu'elle lui accordait de l'importance. Elle le soutenait mais sans le faire sentir faible. En fait, il se s'était pas senti aussi fort depuis…il ne pouvait se souvenir du moment.

Même en train d'assimiler ces nouvelles sensations, Remus reconnut que Tonks n'avait pas révélé aucun de ses rêves personnels. Alors qu'une partie de lui souhaitait follement qu'elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'il faisait partie de ces choses qu'elle voulait, il croyait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt : à ce point-ci, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui de cette façon. Son image personnelle ne s'était pas gonflée au point de croire qu'une chose pareille pourrait arriver. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de lui laisser voir à quel point elle l'avait ému profondément

Il releva son bras pour l'appuyer sur le dossier du divan et se tourna vers elle avec une expression taquine. "Comment le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal deviendra-t-il disponible de nouveau? Est-ce qu'Ombrage démissionnera quand son visage deviendra vert?"

"Naturellement," dit Tonks. "Il jurerait terriblement avec son cardigan rose."

"Peut-être que tu pourras servir de professeur intérimaire, pendant que je militerai pour les droits des loups-garous auprès du Ministère. Tu es une Auror, après tout. Parfaitement qualifiée."

Le visage de Tonks s'étira en une grimace. "Je trébucherais sur le bureau et je perdrais tout le respect des étudiants dès la première minute du cours. De plus, mes cheveux ne font pas très professeur."

"Dumbledore n'est pas très exigeant au sujet des cheveux des professeurs. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais laissé Severus à garder cette tignasse graisseuse."

Alors que leur hilarité s'apaisait, Tonks demanda tout en bâillant, "Sais-tu ce à quoi je rêve maintenant?"

Le bâillement était contagieux. Couvrant sa bouche, Remus demanda, "De dormir?" Il réalisa que le soleil avait commencé à se lever; la lumière tamisée s'infiltrait entre les rideaux de dentelle jaunie. Arthur et Molly seraient debout bientôt et les membres de l'Ordre arriveraient à la maison pour prendre leurs ordres pour la journée. Tonks devait travailler.

"Pas de dormir." Tonks glissa ses bras autour du cou de Remus et s'approcha suffisamment de lui afin que leurs nez se touchent. "Je rêve de toi qui m'embrasse pour me faire oublier cette dispute. Et peut-être pourras-tu m'aider à décider si je préfère me faire embrasser sur les lèvres plus que sur les oreilles ou dans le cou."

Remus n'eut pas besoin d'être incité davantage pour se pencher vers elle et pour réaliser ce rêve particulier de Tonks. Mais il s'arrêta tout juste au moment où ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue. "Promets-moi de ne pas te métamorphoser en Dolores Ombrage au moment où je t'embrasserai."

_Fin_


End file.
